


Reckless

by Wrathofscribbles



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathofscribbles/pseuds/Wrathofscribbles
Summary: Is Lucifer alright?  What a loaded question.





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer that I don't own Lucifer or any of the show's characters and content.** I just like to play in the devil's sandbox.

“Lucifer… _talks _to you, right?”

“Yes?”

“And you… _help _him, right?”

“I try - Chloe what’s this about?”

She lingers in the doorway, one foot on either side of the choice she has to make. Dig deeper and maybe get confirmation Lucifer is, in fact, a loose cannon in ways he hasn’t been before. Or take a step back into the hallway and lie, pretend it’s nothing, go back to walking around with her eyes shut to obvious signs of… of _pain_, suffering she can’t even begin to understand.

He deserves that understanding, at least. He deserves to be around someone capable of keeping a rusty knife _away_ from the problems he carries around with him like tender bruises livid on his skin.

She takes a step into Linda’s office, and another, and another, until she’s found minute comfort on the sofa, minute distraction with the bits and pieces arranged on the coffee table. Coffee sounded good actually, really good. Maybe she could convince Linda to part with some rather than water sitting out too long and not cold enough.

“Chloe?”

“Right, sorry, uh. It’s just. I’ve noticed he seems a bit… I dunno… _unhinged_ recently? It has me - and Dan of all people - worried. About him. Is Lucifer okay?”

“You know I can’t go into details -”

“No, I know that, I’m not asking for details, I just. Linda.” She puts the jug down. She stops tearing the post-it notes into tiny little pieces of neon bright confetti. She stops fixating on that one blind with the bend in the metal throwing sunlight where it shouldn’t. She _stops_, and takes a breath, and turns her full focus on Linda, on Lucifer’s friend and doctor. _ Her _friend, too.

_It’s now or never, dig deeper or go back to pretending, Decker._

“He’s been _extremely _reckless with cases, recently. Confronting suspects, running off on his own, _baiting an active shooter to target him instead. _ And that’s just what I know of. There’s been… _more_. Well, one instance anyway, but. With Lucifer it’s never just _one _thing, is it? Should I be worried, Linda? Has something happened? He says he’s fine but he’s not and I just. I can see he’s suffering and I’m worried about him.”

* * *

Of course it’s family related. Of _course _it always comes back to family with Lucifer. She should have asked the second he clammed up, she should have realised he’d _stopped _talking about his parents and their issues. She should have picked up on _something_. Sure, he plasters a manic smile on his face and pulls a distraction out of his ass if only to avoid conversations he doesn’t want to partake in - or when he can’t be honest but… every day. She works with him every goddamn _day _and it completely flew over her head. It would’ve _destroyed_ her to be around a friend completely ignorant of her father’s death. And she missed his bereavement. Didn’t pick up on a single sign that something was wrong until it hit dangerous levels.

_Oh Lucifer I’m so sorry._

She can only make amends in the here and now, and that’s just what she sets about doing. Whips the cleaning rag from his hands and tosses it aside, much to his squawked outrage, and smooshes into his personal space to lock her arms tight around his middle and never let go.

“... Detective?”

“I’m a bit late with the hug, but I can stay like this for almost an hour if you want.”

Should she consider it a win when the tension locking his spine straight cracks in tiny little segments and he eventually tucks her close as she can possibly be?

* * *

_“Thank you.”_

He says it too softly for her to hear, but she must pick up on the sentiment anyway, when she squeezes almost hard enough to steal the breath from him. Not quite, but a close thing, and only ever in her presence. _ Comfort._


End file.
